In the broadest sense, our research objectives are to understand biological processes and phenomena in terms of physical mechanisms and to explore the adaptation of physical phenomena and techniques to problems in biology. 1. The energy conversion and electron transfer in a protein- chlorophyll complex solubilized from a bacterial membrane and the characterization of the protein complex. 2. The elucidation of the electronic structure of biomolecules, in particular, heme proteins. The techniques that we are using in this work include: electron spin resonance and electron-nuclear double resonance absorption, optical spectroscopy, magnetic optical rotary dispersion, submillimeter spectroscopy. 3. The use of coherent light scattering to determine the mechanisms of crystallization of proteins. 4. The exploration of the new general method utilizing the frequency distribution of fluctuations of a system to obtain the kinetic parameters of biochemical reactions.